


As Long As I Have You

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, F/M, Fluff, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: A bit shorter than I usually do, but still sweet and has our Remmy.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	As Long As I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore my nonsense, the semester started and I am shit.

I woke up pressed against a hard chest, my forehead right against someone's ribcage, their heart beating in a slow, calm rhythm. Two strong arms hugging my large body to their torso, a nose buried in my nose, soft exhales hitting the sensitive skin. It was a male, the masculine scent, the sturdy torso was clearly belonging to a male, but, I had no idea who. One of my arms was thrown over his ribs; the other hand pressed to his upper stomach. Our legs intertwined, a semi-hard member prodding my upper thigh. Who the hell I was cuddling with? I was fully clothed. I could feel that. He was, too. But we were way too close. I tried to move away, to see his face, but his strong grip was not letting me. His hands firm on my hips. He groaned softly, pulling me closer. I couldn't deny how comforting his warmth and the clean smell was. I couldn't deny how much I enjoyed being held by him. He smelled, familiar. I knew who he was. I just couldn't put a name to it. As there was no escape from the man's safe grip, and I still was half asleep, I buried my face into him and let the sleep take over me, as his heartbeat and gentle exhales calming me. 

The next time I woke up, I woke up to the feeling of being watched—a gentle hand resting against my jaw, thumb brushing my face. I opened my eyes slowly, meeting gentle green ones, flecked with rays of golden sunshine. Remus Lupin's handsome face, littered with old scars, making him even more beautiful. He gave me a soft, unsure smile, our shins resting against each other. My toes against his ankles, the man was towering me on a regular day, without shoes I was barely reaching his shoulder. 

"Good morning," he whispered, I smiled shyly, very aware of my tummy sticking and rolls and all. 

"Morning," I whispered back.

"You look beautiful in the morning, you always look beautiful, but you look like an angel when you are asleep. I don't want to sound like a creep, I wasn't trying to be creepy, you just looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake you up yet. And," he started rambling.

"Remus," I interrupted to save the poor man, "It is okay, I know you are not a creep, you are one of the nicest men I know," I assured him. 

"Oh," he whispered, blushing softly.

"But, I have no idea how I ended up in your bed, so if you have any memory of it, it would be very helpful," I said, knowing my own face was heating up. 

"Oh," he whispered, moving to take his hand away from my face, but I put mine over his, to keep there. 

"I just don't know the reason, Lupin. I didn't complain about the result."

"You were hit with a spell darling," he said, face scrunched up to a nervous state, his thumb back on brushing my cheekbone, "A dizzying and freezing one, you couldn't even stand on your feet, and were shaking like a leaf. We tried everything, every warming spell, and you know tons of blankets, sweaters, everything. Nothing worked. Then Sirius suggested body heat, and I might have punched him, the full moon is close, and I am a bit territorial. I hugged you, and after a while, you stopped shivering. But whenever I'd let you go, the shivers were back, so the only solution was to cuddle with you. I am sorry I couldn't ask for your permission, I was scared I'd lose you to hypothermia."

"Hey," I whispered, resting a hand on the anxious man's firm chest, "You saved my life, there is nothing to be sorry for. And you make a good cuddler. I have nothing to complain about."

He gave me a shy, soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, fingers brushing my hair, rubbing my scalp.

"Still a bit tired, but other than that warm and nice," I smiled, shuffling closer to the man, My chest touching his, my sticking belly touching his flatter one. His hand slipped from my jaw to my waist, following the contour of my body, hugging me close to himself once more, I pressed my nose to his collarbone, enjoying the clean smell of the man, and both of us being awake and aware of each other and each other's bodies.

"You are alright, right?" he whispered, into my hair, pressing a soft kiss on top of my head. Remus and my relationship was an interesting one. I had an enormous crush on the man; I was in love with the man. And he was so kind and gentle, always treated me like a gentleman, always made me brush with his sweetness. Never in all the times, we spent together, he made me feel bad about my fuller figure and not so elegant shape. 

"I am," I nodded, closing my eyes to increase the feeling of him all over. Merlin knows, when would I ever be in his arms again. He pressed a gentle kiss on the crown of my head, taking a deep breath as his nose was buried in my hair.

"That's good," he whispered, squeezing me further, burying me into himself, "I was worried. You looked so out of it, darling. Shivering, frozen, so fragile. I am glad you are okay now."

"How could I not be?" I murmured, my voice muffled on his chest. The hand on my back, distracting me, as his warm touch was burning my skin with the desire to be touched more by him. "Such a brilliant man taking care of me."

"Stop you little puss," he chuckled.

"How close is the moon? How are you?" I asked, much aware of how his skin was burning hotter than usual.

"Three days, I am alright. Just a bit possessive of you. The wolf likes you; you already know that he was worried last night—more than I was, which is a quite high record to break. He is quite content now. He likes it when you are close."

"Do you like it when I am close?" I asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in my voice. 

"I love it when you are close," he whispered, thank the full moon and the boldness it woke in the man.

"I love being close to you, too, Remus."

***

Sirius' knowing smirk was irking me, his grey eyes following my every movement, it was the day after the full moon, and Remus was still asleep, resting. Poor man, he always tended to hurt himself to protect others. His absence meant Sirius' attention and teasing was solely focused on me. Molly was cooking some soup for him, and called Sirius,

"Sirius, could you please take some soup to the poor man, he hasn't eaten anything yet."

"I think he'd rather if his little cuddle buddy, took it," he winked at me, making me roll my eyes to him. "Or are you too much of a rabbit?"

"Sirius stop torturing the poor lass," Molly warned him. But I was done with his bullshit, "No, Molly, I can take it." I smiled. Glaring at Sirius as he chuckled at me. I took the tray with some bread, tea and large bowl od soup. I knocked softly, entering his room. The man was reading a book with hooded eyes; blankets were thrown off, his upper half bare, legs covered with plain pyjama bottoms: hair dishevelled, soft stubble covering his soft jaw. 

"Hello," I said softly, his eyes met mine, blushing softly as he made to sit up. He was a sight to see, although tired and raggedy, he still was beautiful. I moved the bunched up blankets and a few books. I put the tray between us, and got the first aid kit, noticing the scars and bruises covering his softly sculpted torso. 

"You don't have to," he whispered as he drank his soup.

"Don't be silly, Remus. Of course, I don't have to. But I want to," I smiled, brushing his hair off his face, he leaned into my touch, and for a second, I was mesmerized by the warmth of his skin. 

"I don't deserve your time or care (Y/N)," he whispered.

"No," I nodded, hurt prominent in his emerald eyes, "You deserve so much more. But your ill-luck, I am all I have. And stop this self-pity thing, I know melancholy is too strong at this time of the month, I have a similar thing a few days a month you know," I joked, earning a small smile from him. He was finished with the soup, by the time I finished cleaning the slash on his shoulder. He turned his face, Merlin, that chest, the scratch on his left peck gave me the excuse to run my fingertips on his firm skin, he hissed softly, and I couldn't stop pressing a kiss on his shoulder to soothe him as I rubbed the iodine on his scratch. As I moved closer to rub the ointment, his forehead found my shoulder, resting against me, a hand on my thigh, squeezing it when it burned too much. It took me about 15 minutes to clean and took care of all his wounds. I cleaned his face last, cupping his cheeks, pecking his nose the last. He smiled at me, helping me to put the tray and the first aid kit. 

"Will you stay?" he asked, laying back, I curled next to him. Head resting on his bare shoulder, his arm around me, fingers curled on my hip bone. My hand resting on his upper stomach, Merlin, he was half-naked and right next to me. His breath was fanning my forehead.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" I asked, drawing small shapes, following the curves of his ribs.

"Better, now that you are here," he breathed out.

"I hate that you are in pain," I whispered, kissing the side of his chest, that was just in front of me, "But you are also very cuddly in these days, which I can't stop but enjoy."

"We can always cuddle," he whispered, "I enjoy our alone times."

"Remus," I whispered, lifting my face to meet his gentle gaze, "I like you. Really, really like you."

"(Y/N); you are a beautiful woman. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I would be a liar if I told you I didn't like you. But, my darling, you know who I am, you know what I am. I would be ruining your life. I can't do that to you. I can't take away the chance of you having a beautiful life."

"I don't want a beautiful life if it does not have you in it," I whispered, cupping his jaw, he held my hand in his to pull to his lips, he pressed a kiss to my palm. 

"You are too pure to be dirtied by a monster like me," he whispered sadly, a lonely tear rolling down his cheek, I caught it with my fingertips and pushed myself closer to him, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"You are not a monster," I promised him, "You could never be a monster. Never in my eyes, never in my heart. You are the kindest man I know; you have the purest soul; you are the farthest thing from a monster. And I have no idea what kind of life you are picturing for me, with whom, but I don't want it. I want a life with you if you want it too."

"I want everything with you," he whispered, eyes dropping to my lips, his tongue pocking out to wet his lower one. And before I knew what I was doing, I pressed my lips to his. His hand on my hip moved upwards, finding its place on the back of my neck, keeping me in place. My hands were exploring the man's long and firm torso, careful of the bandages I just placed. 

"Come here," he whispered, moving to sit, and pulled me on his lap, my legs on the sides of his thighs. This way, I was sitting right in front of him, his hands on my back, my sides. At the same time, I was enjoying the width of his shoulders. 

"Now that I know how you taste, it will be impossible to not want to taste you," he smiled, I brushed his cheek, following the scar reaching to his temple. 

"You are handsome; you know that," I whispered, probably with a dreamy look in my eyes, the man had that effect on me. 

"You are a goddess," he moaned into my neck, pressing butterfly kisses along the column of my throat. My fingers found the way into his soft blond hair, combing it, scratching his scalp, enjoying the feeling of having him right in front of me.n 

"Sirius will tease a lot," I chuckled, he squeezed my hips gently, resting his forehead against mine, his breath hitting my lips.

"He can tease however he wants," he shrugged, "I still will have you right here. And as long as you are here, I don't really care about anything."


End file.
